Nightmares
by SweetAmberkins
Summary: Alice said it was going to happen, that she would come, and he didn't want to believe her. But now she really is there, and Alice said there's going to be a tough decision to make, life or death. Emmett/OC. SHORTIE.  UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Wake Up

**Hey everyone, this is a companion piece of Daydreams (find it on my profile), but this one is told from Alex's POV. Be sure to check out the other one. :)**

* * *

"Ah!" I shot upright in my bed, and stared blankly at the window in front of me. I gasped for breath once or twice before giggling. Yet another nightmare. I wish these would stop; I've changed schools enough times to know that the student body doesn't consist of zombies, ax murderers or vampires. I regained focus and noticed my usually bright curtains were, once again, dark. Rain, snow, hail…either way, there were clouds overhead. I got up, pulling my bathrobe on and dared to peak out the window. Only mist and clouds. I groaned, once again I had to rummage through my closet for warm clothes. At least I now knew that I'd have to buy more warm clothes, as this was my last thick jacket. I got dressed for school, as I wasn't leaving my warm room without some protective layers. My mom called my name… breakfast. After all my daily routines were fulfilled, I got ready for school. I wanted to take my old, beat up Jeep; but there was hardly enough reason to get the engine warm, the school was half a mile down the road. Valdez, Alaska, my new home for the next few months, I guess. I shrugged deeper into my jacket, and zipped it closed. I braced for the walk, and the new kid syndrome. I was ready for the stares and whispers, but hardly what happened next. As I entered the gate, there were five haunting figures looking at me, all standing beside a new Audi. I knew that Audi, the Q5, the one I often wished I had enough money to buy because I love cars so very much. Those five figures all looked the same to me, too perfect. I couldn't look any longer, the littlest one of the bunch caught me looking, and then she whispered something to the biggest one of them all. God, I hoped he wasn't going to beat me up on my first day, which was not something I needed or wanted.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

I jumped and swore in one breath. I know I just saw her over there by the car, 15 yards away. She laughed at me and shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just knew that you're the new kid, and well, could use a friend?"

This little pixie person stared at me, already expecting my answer was going to be yes.

"Sure, that sounds…nice."

She smiled at me, and then looked at the group she had come from.

"Let me introduce you to my family." She linked her arm into mine and dragged me over to their car. I hadn't even got a chance to utter my name to this Alice person.

"Hey guys, this is…" She stopped, but not in the way that she didn't know my name, rather than let me introduce myself. Ha, I guess that happens when you don't ask my name first.

"Alex." I finished her sentence, albeit awkwardly, more awkwardly than when she had stopped. She pointed out each of her family to me, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett looked…angry, to me at least. I couldn't understand what I did wrong, but gathered an idea soon enough. Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella; they were closer than normal siblings should be, and I guess I was staring too hard.

"We're not related by blood." The redhead, Edward stated with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…shouldn't have stared, I guess."

"Oh yeah, we're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie…" Alice stopped and realized her rehearsed story needed to change. Emmett winced and tapped Alice with his fist.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked, but I know I shouldn't have, but curiosity is a bitch.

"Jasper's _older_ sister. But she moved away…a while ago."

The older sister part was a bit forced and the whole thing sounded rehearsed, but okay, I could go with it. I didn't want to have a soap opera family drama on my first day.

"So, Alice, can you help me find the reception, I need my timetable."

"Sure sure, follow me." She linked her arm in mine again, pulling me away from her family and the discomfort that was Rosalie's name. Surprisingly enough, Emmett wasn't such a sour wart as I though he'd be. I was seated next to him in Math, English, Engineering and Science. I didn't sit next to him out of choice, but apparently no one else wanted to sit next to the big, intimidating hulk that was Emmett; and it ended up being the only seat open. He was the only one of his family in my classes, the rest of the Cullens were in tenth grade; which seemed weird to me because none of them looked that young. But hey, nowadays twelve year olds look old enough to marry. After Math, he automatically knew I was going to be seated next to him again in English. I walked into class, and the teacher pointed me to Emmett, and the chair was pulled out in waiting.

"Seems this is going to be a regular thing." He smiled and my heart almost stopped. He had the most adorable dimples, although I should probably never use the word _adorable_ and _Emmett_ in the same sentence.

"Sorry about earlier, I know I probably looked upset."

"No problem. No need to explain." I didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. He seemed satisfied with my reaction. I already figured it out; he and Rosalie were probably an item, like the rest of his family that paired up. And I felt bad for him, always watching them playing happy couples probably made it worse.

"So, English. Is that your strong point?" I tried feebly at making conversation.

"Sure, I'm a pretty good all rounder."

I blushed involuntarily, and I had no idea why, but that sentence sounded a lot better in my head. What the hell was wrong with me?

"And yourself?" He asked quickly, but I was caught in my own day dream.

"Oh, Engineering. I'm pretty good at that." I startled.

We were quickly shushed by the teacher, and then proceeded with our worksheets for the poetry. Emmett seemed pretty friendly, and very easy on the eyes. I wondered how long I'd be able to stay in Valdez; I really wanted to at least get some friends this time around.


	2. Learning

Emmett and I, well I'd like to say we became more than just good friends. We'd done a lot together already, other than help each other with homework. Emmett had been to my house a couple of times, although I'd never been to the Cullen's house. I figured out, literally by accident, that Dr. Carlisle Cullen was their adoptive father. I had cut a deep gash into my wrist while stupidly trying to cut tomatoes with a blunt knife. Needless to say, it was still sharp enough to do damage, and Dr. Cullen stitched me up. He even knew me by name when I came in, before looking at my chart, and I only figured out his after I saw his nametag. One weekend during the very cool spring, after I'd been there a grand total of five months; Alice was craving to go shopping, and I was desperate for more warm clothes. Emmett suggested that we drive the 270 odd miles to Wasilla and stay over for a few days. Jasper came along, but Bella and Edward opted out last minute. So the four of us piled into the Q5 and trekked along to Wasilla. Jasper drove, and Alice was next to him in the passenger seat; which left me and Emmett sitting next to each other in the back. Alice chattered happily to Jasper, and he only nodded intermittently between her words. She was talking about the shops she was going to go to, and a few other things I wasn't able to catch. I was looking dead ahead of me at the back of Jasper's wavy blonde hair; I was scared to death from the way Jasper drove. I dared to glimpse the speedometer, and it was clocking at 100mph. My stomach turned and I slumped into my seat further so I wouldn't see it. Emmett laughed and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Hey Jaz, slow it down just a bit. Alex is looking a bit green here."

I heard the engine ease up slightly on the revs and then Jasper engaged the speed control at 80mph.

"Ah, now you look a little better." Emmett rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"I guess I'm a nervous backseat driver." I tried to laugh, but it sounded like a frog was lodged in my throat. Alice glanced back at me, a small smile spread on her face.

"I think Alex will like the boutiques tomorrow." She said to Jasper, and he smiled. I smiled back at her, and then straightened out again in my seat. I could at least handle this speed better. Emmett hadn't taken his hand off my shoulder since he tried to reassure me a few minutes ago, and I didn't notice till now. I looked down at his hand and then at him, he was looking at me with a strange look. I couldn't understand what he was trying to convey to me with his eyes. He removed his hand slowly, and then placed it in the gap between us.

"Oh, guys here we are." Alice squeaked. I looked through the window. We weren't in the city yet, but we were booked into a tiny lodge just a few miles out. We pulled in and Jasper and Alice hopped out to get the keys for our cabins. Emmett and I sat in silence for a few minutes, Alice was dawdling on purpose.

"You don't like shopping, do you?" Emmett broke the cold silence, and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice, I really do need new clothes."

I looked at him and caught his eyes. In the sharp glare caused from the low hanging mist, I could clearly distinguish his eye color. Gold. I wanted to look away, not to stare again, but I couldn't help it. I could easily say that his eyes were hypnotic, but they weren't. They were spellbinding. They pulled me in, and kept me in their grasp for as long as there was silence. His hand reached out for mine, but I was shocked at how cold he was.

"Holy crap Emmett, you're freezing!" I gasped. I instinctively grabbed his one huge hand with my two, considerably smaller hands and started trying to warm it up. He laughed at me, but he didn't try to pull his hand away.

"I swear I'll put them in front of the heater when I'm in my room."

Alice and Jasper came out the reception, clutching two keys.

"Girls and boys." She announced and rattled the keys accordingly. I looked sternly at Emmett, and hoped he'd warm up once inside.

"Oh, check this out Alex." Alice handed me a pamphlet that she'd found inside the reception. It was folded; she hadn't looked at it yet. I unfolded it and looked.

"Glennallen Town Fair." I announced.

"Oh that sounds like fun, we should go." Alice jumped a little in her seat, smiling wide.

"Well it's on the day we're going home, so maybe we could stop off for the day." I suggested.

"But it's more fun at night, I'll check for lodges around there and then we can stay over one more day." Alice begged me.

"Alright." I sighed. Jasper drove a little further towards the cabins before we jumped out and went to our toasty little cabins. I chucked my tog bag on the floor, and found my cellphone.

"I'm just going to phone my mom…" I dialed the number, and stuck it to my ear. I was looking around the room, waiting for my mom to pick up. I looked back at Alice, she was standing beside her bed, hand in the air. I looked at her, she looked liked she phased out; her eyes were unfocused and she didn't even notice me waving at her. I told my mom quickly that I was staying for one more day, and that I'd get her a souvenir. I hung up and looked at Alice again.

"Alice? Hellooooo…" I waved my hand in front of her face, and then she moved again.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I forgot to tell Jasper something." And with that, she left quickly and walked over to the boys' cabin. I frowned to myself, and heard my cellphone bleep from the flat battery.


	3. The Fair

Shopping with Alice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was quite enjoyable. She offered to buy me a whole wardrobe, which she insisted on picking the clothes, I opted for a few good pieces rather, but she still paid for it. Alice found a place to stay over in Glennallen for the fair, and we drove through expectantly. I couldn't remember the last time I was ever at a fair, and I couldn't imagine three people I'd rather go with. We pulled into the parking lot of the fair; we decided we'd rather go to the hotel later and attend the fair as long as possible. Alice opened her wallet and shelled out $300 dollars for me.

"Don't spend it all on the games." She joked with me. Alice knew me better than I thought she should, but I didn't want to take her money. I wanted to give it back to her, but she pushed my hand back.

"Come on, I know you spent all your money at the shops."

I winced; she really did know me too well. I promised to pay her back, and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged. Jasper gave Emmett the keys for the car and said something that I didn't catch. Then Alice went off with Jasper. I stood next to Emmett, feeling very small. Now I know how Alice felt.

"I still wanna play games." I looked at Emmett, my eyes wide and hurt.

"You know, you can kill someone with that look." Emmett laughed. I continued to look at him that way until he gave in.

"Come on cutie. Let's go gaming." Emmett grabbed my hand and we headed for the games. I was so used to him calling me cutie or sweetie already, I didn't even blush anymore. His hands were cold again, but then again, mine weren't much warmer so I said nothing. We toured the games, and then I won a panda plushie. I didn't want to walk around with it all night, so I asked Emmett to come with me to the car and put it away. So off we went and put it in the car, and went back to the fair. I looked around for a souvenir for my mom, and then found a prank toy stand. I took particular liking in a pair of demon eye stickers that were reflective and mounted on black tape so I could stick it to anything.

"Hey Em, how about I put these on the tree in the front yard?" I joked, and roared like a lion while holding them to my face.

"Hey not a bad idea! Come, let's go try it out." He said enthusiastically. I bought a couple, and then he grabbed my hand again, and we went to the edge of the fair. I only now realized how close we were to the forest. It was cold in here, colder than the fair. I guessed the lack of sun contributed to it. The sun was going down and under the forest canopy was gloomy and misty. Emmett led me quickly down the hill, and then across a forestry road and up onto another hill. He nodded to himself and stopped.

"Put it on that tree over there, let's see if anyone stops." He grinned, like a naughty boy. I couldn't believe Emmett wanted to play a prank on someone. Well I wasn't complaining and complied. I pulled off the sticky backing and stuck it to the tree. As I stood back, admiring my handiwork, I heard screeching tires coming to a halt. I turned around and saw an old blue Chevy truck on the road, and an old man bailing out. He was shouting incoherently, probably drunk, and reaching for something in the cab. I smiled at Emmett, and he had a look of sudden terror on his face. I looked back at the old man; he was taking aim at me with his rifle. I froze, and couldn't speak. I realized I was still holding the remaining stickers, and they were facing the old man.

"Sir, it's just a prank, calm down." Emmett shouted loudly. The old man obviously heard him, and shouted something back.

"Careful boy, those beasts will take you down."

I opened my mouth, to indicate that it was just a girl holding these, but a croak emerged instead. The next I heard was a shout, a scream and a bang. The old man was at least a hundred yards away, and Emmett stood right next to him with the rifle bent out of shape. The old man scattered back down the hill, and into his truck that went screeching back down the road. I wanted to ask Emmett how he got to the old man so fast, but all that came out was bubbles. Bubbles? I touched my mouth, there were no bubbles. I dismissed at as the adrenaline playing tricks on me. I saw Emmett throw the rifle on the ground and the next second he was next to me.

"Alex? Let's get you to the hospital!" He told me. Hospital? Did I look that shaken up?

"Ha. I'm fine." But then it all hit me. Coldness, dizziness, pain. I looked down; my grey military jacket that Alice bought me was punctured and bloodied. That explained the bubbles. I sunk to my knees, my hands attempting the hold the holes from the buckshot closed. Emmett kneeled next to me, his face possibly in more agony than mine.

"Good aim for a drunk." I joked, Emmett didn't even smile.

"Alex, come on…" The next minute I fell back, Emmett's arms were ready and waiting to put me down. We couldn't have been so far from the fair that no one heard the shot. I swear I heard Alice, talking to Emmett.

"I told you not to go into the forest! I saw this, and now what are we going do?"

Alice saw this? What did she mean by that?

"Hey Emmett…" I said, my own weak voice surprised me. He quickly knelt down beside me, not moving an inch. I tried my best to make this sound light.

"I think it would be a safe time to say…I've kinda had a crush on you…for a while." I couldn't talk properly anymore, it was getting difficult.

"Alice knew that. She saw you coming." He smiled weakly, while trying to hold my head up. I smiled back at him, and he gently kissed me on the lips. How could I have possibly been so happy while I was dying? I ruined it, the only kiss we'd ever share, by starting to choke on my own blood. I spluttered some of it on his face, and he froze again. I closed my eyes; the dizziness was starting to call me back into its whirlpool.

"I'm not going to let you go. Not ever." Emmett whispered, and then silence. I wondered, for a moment what he meant. I felt my body lift off the ground, my limp body barely responding. His hand was under my neck, and my head was being pulled back by gravity. The next thing I felt was knifes, little scalpels, pierce into my exposed neck. I felt a pure bliss, and then the pain. I screamed, as loud as I could let my damaged lungs go. I opened my eyes; Emmett was holding me, his mouth bloodier than I remembered. He smiled at me, and whispered to me.

"See you a little later."

I've changed schools enough times to know that the student body doesn't consist of zombies, ax murderers or vampires, well at least not entirely.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you liked this story and would like to see a follow up, or maybe even a prequel, or just some more of these characters in a one-shot, please vote for it on my homepage poll.**


End file.
